


The Helmet Exchange

by sebtacularvettel



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, uhm it's shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebtacularvettel/pseuds/sebtacularvettel
Summary: it's just the helmet exchange.....well everything before and after the video we have





	The Helmet Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> hello to 2019 me nothing has changed except the year also it's snowing so i am very excited and rn while i am writing this i am blow drying my hair so enjoy lads

Lewis was in the after-race meeting. It was the last race and he didn't really see the purpose of this meeting. His long fingers were playing with the edge of the paper that was in front of him when he got a text message notification. Whispering a quick 'Sorry' to the team he took out his phone to see a message from Sebastian.

'Would you like to swap your helmet?'

Not answering, Lewis put his phone back into his pocket. The meeting continued but his brain wasn't keeping up with it. The voices of his engineers were now a background noise to his thoughts.

Should he do it? It is a harmless but quite meaningful thing to do. Their helmets are like football jerseys. They possess so much symbolism. The helmet alone is them. When someone sees their helmet they think of them. Their name, their achievements in this sport that are pressed hard in it and will never leave.

Lewis must admit, looking back a decade the two of them achieved so much. From him winning his first championship in 2008 and Sebastian winning his first race in a Toro Rosso to them being in a league of their own at the moment. They are a 5-time and 4-time world champions after all.

Another question crossed his mind…why? They weren't retiring nor will for a few years. So what was the reason for it. Lewis would like to think it's out of respect and admiration. Both of them went through a lot this season. Many times they needed each others words and warmth to get through. To get through whatever it was that brought them down. 

He felt like it was just like they were to exchange trophies for getting through all that. Many times they defended each other, many times they said words that they regret now but they are still here, at the last race.

Only with few people has Lewis exchanged his helmets with and they were always carefully chosen.   
Once the meeting was over, Lewis pulled out his phone. Typing a quick 'Sure' and where he will be waiting for him, Lewis goes to get the helmet he chose to give Sebastian.

When it was finally done and the helmets were exchanged, they took some pictures of them with the helmets on. Lewis was sceptical of Sebastian's helmet even getting on his head let alone if he would be able to take it off if he were able to put it on. 

The pictures were taken of them with the helmets on. It was a weird sight to both of them to see each other with different helmets on. Drivers rarely take pictures with each other's helmets on. 

Few of the shots were to kept private. For example the shot of them holding hands while having the helmets on and seeing how ridiculous they look. Especially Lewis because the helmet was small for his head. Amusement written all over their face, well the part of their face you could see. 

Video of the exchange and a few shots will be released. Lewis protested against that but Toto and their PR made it clear. 

"A few of those are gonna get released?" Sebastian asks once they are in Lewis' private room at the hospitality.

They sit down next to each other on a small sofa.

"Yeah. I wanted to keep it private because I know you would've liked that as well but Toto had other things to say." 

"Lewis, don't worry about it. Our fans deserve to know that we really aren't going to cut each other's head off." 

Sebastian takes Lewis hand. Slowly he plays with Lewis' long fingers. Tracing them and touching the skin, following the lines.

"You know I'll cherish this moment. When we are old, wrinkly and grey it will be a nice memory. Not only this exchange but each of our years together in this sport that has given us so much but took so much away from us too."

Palm on palm, Lewis feels Sebastian lace his fingers through his. That was enough for Lewis to know that it was the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of them holding hands in one of the pics it's because in one of the released ones the one with the helmets on i always would look at it and first think they are holding hands *sigh* even my nonexistent brain cells ship them


End file.
